<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell Last Order by Daiten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169734">Farewell Last Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiten/pseuds/Daiten'>Daiten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiten/pseuds/Daiten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath fight with a Descendant of Cain which Accelerator decided to stay to buy time for Touma and Last Order</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell Last Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Order awoke from a terrible dream,in an all too well but unexpected palce which smelled strongly of disinfectant. She notices bandages around her body but gives them no mind,all as if they were not important,why?</p><p>She heard a familiar voice calling her,it was Yoshikawa, asking if she was ok to which she responded with a terrifying question which shook Yoshikawa. "Where is he? Says Misaka Misaka fearing what your response will be but is dead set on hearing your reply" All she responded with was "Last Order"</p><p>In the lobby stood an injured Touma contemplating the events that transpired mere ours ago,the look on his face would be foreign to those who knew him well but his condition not so much,it would be even worse if a certain nun was there. He too heard a voice which came with a light force towards his chest,it was his arm that he reflexively moved to catch the soda can. The culprit? The culprit and owner of the voice was his PE teacher Yomikawa. She asked him how he was holding up to which he berates himself for letting things unfold the way they did.</p><p>Yomikawa: "How are you holding up, kid?"</p><p>Touma: " I'm sorry..I wasn't able to... I'm..."</p><p>She tells him to accept it and not to throw useless blame his way as this was Accelerators choice, With his face covered and an solemn look he whispered "I know it was his choice"</p><p>The events of that moment flew threw his mind,him arguing with Accelerator about the dangers of his decision,Accelerator refusing and giving an never seen smile to him sprouting these gorgeous and lustrous wings that he saw before but never took meticulous notice of</p><p>Touma: "I just..."</p><p>Yomikawa responded by giving him a quick smack on the head with a soda can. She tells him to stop it and gives him words that only someone close to Accelerator would know about his heart.</p><p>Yomokawa: "Just as you are willing to die for others cause it is your selfishness, he too is willing to die for his family. The sin's he has committed can never be forgiven but even so, he tries. Accelerator reveres you, because in his eyes, you embody everything that he was denied in life; the ability to hold his head up high while standing up for justice. Instead, Accelerator had evil beat into him by a society that feared him, then used him, then loathed him. They turned him into a villain and then pointed their fingers at him as if he were disgusting. He saw himself as broken and sullied, unworthy of being "good", condemned to be evil. Then... in walks an unbreakable Hero, with the kind of integrity seen only in myth. Those clash with you and him only continues to purify Accelerator "</p><p>In a dream skate land or maybe one in a similar state as the will of the whole Misaka network, Last order meets with accelerator. Begging him to not leave her as she wants to stay with him forever.</p><p>Last Order: ' Please..don't leave...at least let me come with,says Misaka Misaka as she begins to weep"</p><p>She clutches tightly to her dress, hoping he gives the response she wants.</p><p>Accelerator: "You high or something? How is a dead man supposed to do that,this isn't a movie you damn brat."</p><p>Lat Order: "I might be hopelessly ignorant when it comes around certain stuff..but that doesn't mean Misaka doesn't know what she want..,says Misaka snif snif Misaka doesn't want you to go, she doesn't want to be left alone..please..sniff..sniff"</p><p>Her small and slender hand grabbed his right holding on tightly as if it was her lifeline. Tears and snot both falling on it. She kneels by falling herself down with no consideration for her calves,good thing this was a met world, placing that same right hand close to her face,similar to how knights vow their loyalty to their ruler and continue to cry.</p><p>Accelerator: " Sigh.. I don't know why you're so attached to me or why I'm attached to you..but there is only one thing I truly want and that is for you to enjoy your life. I've caused you and your sisters pain,your existence was only to further me and those bastards goals...but the hero told you guy's that you are your own person,one of a kind. So.. live and become your own person,the world is vast and beautiful. You showed me that,believe in it."</p><p>At the end of his sentence he turned his head slightly to the right. Last order followed his movements with only a millisecond delay. What she saw brought her to tears,there she saw the many people of the world she has come to love. Accelerator and Last Order then began to face each other,eye locking eye. He gently placed his left hand on her head,ruffled her hair gently and his thumb ever so slightly raised her bangs revealing her forehead. Accelerator then carried out actions that were even more out of his norm. He gave her a quick peck there all the while he had a smile that was too innocent to believe it was him. He had a similar smile back in Russia she thought with flushed cheeks and a stunned face</p><p>In a shop behind the counter stood Seri working, she was not happy as she always was,well she was never chipper but you know what I'm getting at. It was not at all because she had a bad start in the morning,no it was more simplistic than that. She was dealing with a certain customer,one who was not only unfortunate but very inconsiderate, His name,you guessed it Hamazura!...no not funny...fine it was Touma. It shouldn't be expounded upon why she is this way,right. Touma was just there to buy some groceries for an ungrateful, bottomless,no good free loading nun. Why he keeps up with her was the true mystery of the series maybe it was his good nature side,although he did try to poison he that one time,maybe he felt pity but she takes be pitiful too far,maybe he's just a masochist teenager or maybe it's something more much more something ... I leave that to your imagination. In his talk with Seri about school,financial problems and maybe giving him a discount or just paying for him he noticed a familiar little brown hair girl walking up to the door.</p><p>Touma: "Wait isn't that? Hey you didn't pa-"</p><p>Seri: " She did pay,you don't think because it's a kid I wouldn't reprimand them?"</p><p>Touma: "N-no it's just she didn't come by the counter so that's why"</p><p>Seri: " She was in front of you in the line,what were you doing to not realize that. She wanted an extra item,paid up front and went to retrieve it"</p><p>Touma: " Well...stuff at home kinda got my attention"</p><p>Seri: " She's pretty cute right?"</p><p>Touma and seri watched as the girl passed through the door smiling as wide as can be. Touma for some reason,maybe because of him not being able to get down time with life so he's being delusional, swear he saw a boy, slender,with pale skin,modern design cane and albino features walking beside her. The sight even if it had scientific reasons still brought a smile to his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>